Amor Fantasma
by ChoiAnnie
Summary: Un fantasma exactamente identico a Ryoma se a enamorado de Sakuno, buscando como atraela a él. Nuestros tenistas estan atrapados en un hotel embrujado.
1. Conociendo Lo Oscuro

Prince Of Tennis  
_**RyoxSaku**_

Una mañana como cualquier otra en una escuela llamada Seishun Gakuen, Seigaku, unos jovenes de entre 12 y 14 años se encontraban platicando acerca de unas actividades que tendrian proximamente. Los jovenes se encontraban en la cancha de tenis, por que eran los titulares del equipo de tenis del Seigaku, pero no estaban jugando porque ese era su dia libre, pero aun asi decidieron ir a las pistas para observar como iban los demas, de paso a saludar.

Mientras su capitan, Tezuka Kunimitsu se encontraba en alemania en un tratamiento medico para la lecion que yacia en su hombro, nuestros titulares: Ryoma, Kikumaru, Fuji, Oishi, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Kawamura e Inui se encontraban hablando sobre un supuesto viaje que tendrian.

- ¿Creen que esto funcione? – cuestiono Momoshiro – normal mente algo siempre sale mal. – dijo preocupado Momo.

- Pero aun asi debes aceptar que al final siempre salimos victoriosos – le contesto Fuji con su sonrisa en su rostro.

- Nyaa, Si!. Ademas por que no relajarse y divertirse como cualquier persona. Invitemos todos! – dijo energetico como siempre Eiji.

- Y lo pagas tu con tu presupuesto, Cierto senpai? – le cuestiono Ryoma, Eiji quedo en silencio fijando su mirada a otro lugar– Mmm. Mada Mada Dane senpai.

- Lo que importa ahora es esto, ¿Para que fecha aproximadamente dara inicio el viaje? O ¿Hacia que lugar iremos? – cuestiono Kaidoh mientras se mantenia serio.

- Lo mas probable es que viajemos a un lugar no muy lejano. – respondio Inui.

- Yo quiero visitar el monte Fuji – dijo Syuusuke.

- Estaria bien, podemos hospedarnos en algun Ryokans que haya en ese lugar, algunos tienen baños termales tambien. – dijo Kawamura.

- ¿Ryokans? ¿Monte Fuji?, esto como que es demaciada coinsidencia – dijo Kikumaru – !Nyaabii¡, ahora si viajaremos bien. Seguro que nos dan un descuento por los nombres tan parecidos – decia alegre Kikumaru.

- Senpai como que te dejas llevar por el momento – le dijo Momoshiro – hay miles de personas llamadas Ryoma o Fuji. ¿Porque darian un descuento por eso?

- Ustedes no con mas que unos rompe corazones – dijo Eiji envuelto por un aura negra bastante grande. Dejando a los demas con gotas en la cabeza.

- Me voy – dijo Ryoma – nos veremos mañana.

- O – chibi ¿Donde vas? – cuestiono Kikumaru

- Tengo que darle clases privadas de tenis a Ryuzaki – dijo tomando su bolso y notando que lo miraban picaramente – No vayan a pensar mal – dijo este inmediatamente saliendo de alli.

- No...claro que no Echizen. No pensaremos mal – respondio burlonamente Momoshiro.

Echizen iba caminando por las calles de Tokyo, las cuales estaban practicamente desiertas por la ausencia de personas, mientras buscaba una maquina de soda, para su Ponta de uva, luego de encontrarla se dirigio a la estacion de trenes para dirigirse a la casa de Ryuzaki. Al llegar a la dishosa casa toco el timbre.

- Hola, ¿Quien eres tu? – le cuestiono un señor gigante que habia respondido a su llamado

- Ryoma Echizen, señor – respondio como si nada Echizen

- Ohh, tu eres Echizen, ya veo. Pasa adelante – le dicandole que entrase a la casa – mi hija vendra en unos momentos, es que le pedi que comprar algunos viveres para la cena de hoy.

- No hay problema - le contesto mientras se sentaba en el sofa. - ¿Usted, juega tenis?

- No, nunca en mi vida eh jugado tenis – le contesto mientras le daba una taza de te – mi madre es la que sabe de eso.

- ¿Se refiere a Ryuzaki-sensei? – le cuestiono.

- Si, ella misma. Pero... – en ese momento Sakuno entro a la sala en donde se encontraban.

- Padre, aqui estan las...¡Ryoma-kun! – dijo sorprendida Sakuno notando la precensia de Ryoma.

- Que bueno que llegaste, asi no perderas mas tiempo en tu practica – dijo su padre mientras Ryoma solo los miraba – Echizen – kun acaba de llegar.

- Espero no haberte echo esperar mucho – le dijo mientras depositaba las bolsas en la despensa – en seguida estoy lista. Solo dame 5 minutos – dijo y Ryoma asintio con la mirada

- 5 minutos dijo, media hora seran– dijo su padre por lo bajo, cosa que Ryoma escucho claramente – me decias...

En casa de Kikumaru los titulares se encontraban hablando sobre el viaje, seria uno de entrenamiento y entretenimiento personal. En el patio era donde se encontraban los titulares de Seigaku, planificando el viaje, la fecha y el lugar.

- Entonces sera en el monte Fuji, ¡Que bien! – dijo Eiji – ¡invitemos a las chicas!

- ¿Cuales chicas? – preguntaron los demas.

- A Tomo –chan y a Ryuzaki – chan – respondio Eiji.

- Si ellas vienen supongo que Horio, Kachirou y Katsuo tambien deberian venir – comento Fuji - despues de todo, son como el equipo novato de Seigaku.

- Ademas pueden hacerle compañia a Ryoma – comento Kawamura. – ¿Cual sera la fecha?

- Hoy estamos a veinticinco de abirl. Podria ser el dia diez de mayo en adelante – dijo Oishi.

- Buena idea Oishi. Entonces hay que iniciar los preparativos desde ahora. – dijo Inui – Yo les avisare a los novatos sobre esto. Echizen se encuentra con Ryuzaki, ire a avisarles primero.

- Un momento Inui – dijo Kikumaru saltando de su aciento – lo unico que quieres es espiar a O-chibi y a Ryuzaki-chan. Picaron.

- Si quieres puedes ir tu. – respondio defendiendose.

- Con mucho gusto – dijo Eiji energetico y saliendo pero Oishi lo detuvo sosteniendolo por el cuello de la camisa.

- No cambiaras nunca, ¿Cierto Eiji? – le cuestiono Oishi al gato.

- ¬.¬ no me dejan ser feliz – pensaba el neko lindo.

- Entonces ire yo – dijo Syuusuke – de paso ire a la escuela para avisarle a Ryuzaki-sensei la fecha del viaje. Nos vemos – dijo Syuusuke saliendo de la casa de Kikumaru.

- Al menos Fuji-senpai es confiable – dijo Kaidoh levantandose – me voy a casa.

En la casa de Sakuno sucedia exactamente lo que el padre de la misma habia dicho, la chica tardaba mucho para bajar, pues, segun ella, no podia encontrar el estuche de su raqueta. Ryoma sabia que era uno de los pretextos que usan las mujeres para buscar bien la ropa que van a ponerse ese dia. El padre de Sakuno hablaba mucho con Ryoma, y raramente el hablaba con este como si lo conociera de siempre. Al fin Sakuno habia bajado al primer nivel, llevaba una falda corta de color negro y una blusa con pocas mangas de color morado y unas muñequeras en ambas manos.

- Ya estoy lista Ryoma-kun. Lamento haberte hecho esperar mucho. Vamonos ya.- dijo Sakuno dirigiendose a la puerta segida por Ryoma.

- Fue un gusto haberte conocido Echizen-kun. Vuelve pronto. Eres un buen partido para mi hija – se despidio el padre de Sakuno.

- ¡PAPA! – grito Sakuno apenada y a la vez saliendo dejando a Ryoma atras.

- Nos veremos luego señor Ryuzaki – se despidio Ryoma y salio detras de Sakuno para llegar a donde ella se encontraba. Estb muy penada.

- Disculpa la actitud de mi padre – de disculpo Sakuno mientras caminaban hacia la estacion de trenes al lado de Ryoma – siempre se comporta asi, incluso cuando hay muchas personas.

- No importa – esas fueron las unicas palabras que menciono Ryoma en todo el trayecto.

Al llegar a la estacion de trenes abordaron el primero que se detuvo, tenian bastante prisa, eran las 3:00 p.m. Sakuno habia preparado un almuerso porque sbia que esa vez se quedarian hasta tarde. En el momento en que estaban sentados los dos en la mesa, llego Syuusuke con los avisos.

- Que tengan buen provecho con la comida – dijo con su resplandeciente sonris en la cara – espero no molestarlos.

- No te preocupes Fuji-senpai, no nos molestas – respondio Sakuno mientras Ryoma seguia comiendo.

- Eh venido para avisarles algo sobre el campamento. – dijo Syuusuke atrayendo la atencion de Ryoma.

- ¿Campamento? – se preguntaba Sakuno confundida por las palabras de Syuusuke.

- Ryoma el campamento sera el diez de mayo, en el monte Fuji, y en un Ryokan que hay cerca de alli. Por cierto Sakuno, tu y los demas novatos tambien iran al campamento.

- Disculpa Fuji-senpai ¿Cual campamento? – pregunto muy confundida la chica.

- Es un campamento de entrenamiento, podras practicar con nosotros y provar cuanto has mejorado en tenis. Es una buena oportunidad.

- Muchas gracias por invitarme. Estare alli. Ire al tocador, vuelvo en un momento – dijo Sakuno levantandose de su asiento para ir al tocador.

- ¿Como le esta llendo a Ryuzaki-chan? – cuestiono Syuusuke a Ryoma.

- A mejorado bastante. Pero un le falta mucho. – respondio mientras seguia comiendo.

- Se nota que te gusta mucho... – este comentario hizo que Ryoma se atragantara y toziera -...su comida.

- ¬.¬

Llegadas las seis quince p.m. Ryoma decidio dar por finalizado esa practica llevando a Sakuno a la casa de Kawamura, pues se encontrarian con Momoshiro y los demas para planificar el viaje. Esta claro que los novatos tambien estarian alli. Sakuno, quien se habia dado un baño antes de ir a la hamburgueseria, habia invitado a Ryoma a bañarse en su casa para que no gastase mucho dinero en el pasaje. Estaba Ryoma en el primer piso de la casa esperando por Sakuno, quien igual que antes habia tardado mucho en vestirse. Cuando la misma bajo. Se marcharon.

En la casa de Kawamura se encontraban todos los titulares ya comiendo sushi y al entrar; Sakuno fue derribada por Tomoka quien se le habia abalanzado para abrazarla, luego de que levantaran a una Sakuno mareada del suelo se sentaron a seguir planificando el viaje y a comer sushi gratis.

- Oye Taka-san – dijo Momoshiro - ¿No crees que quebraras si nos siges dando sushi gratis?.

- No se preocupen. Nuestra venta es muy efectiva y complaciente. Por algo les damos el sushi gratis...aparte de los partidos ganados – respondio Kawamura.

- ¿Podrian explicarnos, porfavor, que es exactamente lo que haremos? – pregunto Tomoka mientras abanicaba a Sakuno, quien aun estaba mareada.

- Bueno, ya antes les explique a Ryoma y a Sakuno – respondio Syuusuke – tendremos un viaje al monte Fuji y nos hospedaremos en un ryokan que cerca esta de ese lugar, nos quedaremos por un mes y medio.

- Kawamura-senpai ¿Hay alguna aspirina aqui? – pregunto Sakuno mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

- Si Ryuzaki-san, espera un momento que te la traigo. Alguien que la sostenga que se va de lado – dijo Kawamura antes de salir a buscarle el medicamento a Sakuno.

- Tomoka-san, creo que te precipitaste – dijo Horio – seguro estaba cansada por la practica que tuvo hoy.

- jeje...gomen...gomen. – se disculpaba Tomoka.

- Hoy es veinticindo de abril, tenemos tiempo suficiente para ir al mercado a comprar las cosas necesarias. Mañana es sabado, podemos ir a comprarlos. – dijo Oishi.

- Buena idea Oishi – dijo Inui – haci podre comprar las verduras para mi nuevo zumo a tiempo.

- Eso es algo que debemos evitar a toda costa – grito Eiji – ¿No puedes excluir aunque sea por esta vez ese asqueroso zumo?

- No, creo que eso es imposible – respondio el como si nada.

- Ryuzaki – dijo Ryoma – mañana practicaremos desde la mañana. Estas fuera de forma – le dijo mientras observaba su sushi.

- Piensa en su situacion fisica ahora Echizen – le regaño Momoshiro – ella no esta en condiciones para esas cosas.

- Si se ejercita, tendra una salud estable y no estara tan decaida como ahora – respondio el como si nada.

- O-chibi, piensa en los demas por una vez – le regaño Kikumaru.

- Deberias tomar en cuenta como esta. – dijo Oishi.

- Ryoma-kun ¿ A que hora? – dijo Sakuno mientras miraba al techo haciendo que los demas cayeran al estilo anime.

- A las ocho y media – respondio mientras seguia con la mirada a otro punto.

- Parecen que se entendieran mas de lo que creemos – susurro Syuusuke a los demas mientras los otros asintieron con la cabeza.

A partir de ese dia, los titulares comenzaron con los preparativos para el viaje, cosas como comprar maletas, ropa, trajes de baño, el mantenimiento a las raquetas etc.

Pasaron los dias volando, solo faltaba una semana para ir a su campamento de entrenamiento, inculise tenian las habitaciones reservadas en el ryokan que se encontraba a tres kilometros del monte Fuji. Sakuno y Tomoka habian desidido ir al salon de belleza ese dia para tener el cabello presentable el dia del viaje. Llegado tan esperado dia, los muchachos esperaban a las dos chicas que, como siempre, tardabas mas del tiempo que avisaban. Eso ya era una costumbre para ellos. Cuando llegaron abordaron el tren para iniciar su viaje.

-Lamento la tardanza. Es que Tomo-chan no se podia decidir por el labial que ponerse – se disculpo Sakuno.

- Esa seleccion es muy importante Sakuno. Es algo de vida o muerte – se defendio ella.

- Ryuzaki, veo que seguiste mi consejo. – dijo Ryoma al notar el corte de pelo de Sakuno, la cual lo tenia mas arriba de la cintura, pero no tan cortos.

- Si... – respondio ella apendada – aproveche que estaba en el salon de belleza para cortarmelo.

- Entonces ¿Que esperamos para irnos? – cuestiono alegre Kikumaru – es tiempo, el tren llego ase media hora.

- Acaba de llegar senpai. No seas mentiroso – le dijo Momoshiro.

- Aun asi el significado es el mismo.¡A LA CARGA!

Ya abordado el tren, eran las diez de la mañana, duraron una hora y media para llegar a su destino. Llegaron a un ryokan bastante amplio que poseia un amplio lago en el centro, era de un color verde oscuro, pero el toque del color con lo natural quedaba excelente. Despues de que los chicos tomaran las llaves de sus respectivas habitaciones, las cuales eran individuales, a excepcion de tres que eran compartidas, quedaron en la recepcion para distribuir las habitaciones.

-Nos ha tocado en el edificio B. Distribuire ahora las habitaciones. – dijo Oishi con las llaves en las manos.

- Oishi es el indicado para acerlo – dijo Syuusuke – despues de todo es el mas responsable.

- Muy bien. Eiji y Syuusuke la suya sera la B-225, Sakuno y Tomoka la suya es la B-226, Ryoma tu habitacion es la B-227, Momoshiro la tuya es la B-228, Kawamura la tuya es la B-229, Kaidoh la tuya sera la B-230, Inui la tuya sera la B-231, la mia sera la B-232 y la de Horio, Kachirou y Katsuo sera la mas grande, ya que son tres, la cual es la B-233.

- Entonces vamonos para ir a comer a tiempo. – dijo Momoshiro.

- En este transporte se llevaran sus maletas a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pueden ir a ver los alrededores – dijo una de las empleadas.

- Muchas gracias – dijeron los demas a exepcion de Ryoma.

A las doce del medio dia se dirigieron al restaurante mas cercano para comer. Despues de comer se dirigieron a una de las pistas de tenis que habia en el ryokan en donde se hospedaban. Sakuno y Tomoka estaban jugando un partido bajo la supervicion de los titulares, Sakuno se estaba divirtiendo mucho, no le importaba perder, Tomoka estaba en las mismas.

-Las mejores amigas compartiendo sus gustos, que tierno – comento Syuusuke.

- Es buenos verlas asi. Que lindas las dos – dijo Kikumaru.

Al llegar la noche, los muchachos y las chicas estaban en el lago que quedaba detras del ryokan. Todo estaba muy bonito, la luz de la luna mas las antorchas que rodeaban el lago daban un panorama bastante hermoso, ya casi eran las once de la noche, asi que Sakuno decidio ir a dormirse junto con Tomoka, solo que esta ultima le dijo que se adelante, se quedaria un poco mas.

Mientras Sakuno iba subiendo las escaleras podia escuchar a las personas hablar desde abajo, al llegar al tercer piso que era donde se encontraba su habitacion pudo visualizar a Ryoma que estaba esperandola al final de la escalera.

-Ryoma-kun. – exclamo Sakuno.

- Hola Ryuzaki ¿Como estas? – pregunto sonriendole.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Ryoma-kun? – pregunto extrañada la joven tenista.

- No. Solo pasaba por aqui. Ven conmigo – dijo Ryoma antes de caminar en direccion a una habitacion desocupada.

- Si – dijo Sakuno, pero se paro en seco al ver a Ryoma por la ventana del pasillo, quien estaba aun en el lago hablando con los demas, Sakuno volteo a ver al otro Ryoma quien estaba de espaldas, el volteo a verla y su rostro estaba desfigurado y negro. Sakuno, antes de quedar en shock, grito lo mas fuerte posible. – ¡Kyaa!

El grito de Sakuno resono por todo el edificio, atrayendo la atencion de todos los que hay estaban y de los titulares. Estos reconocieron la voz y fueron lo mas rapido que sus piernas corrian a auxiliarla. Al llegar Sakuno estaba de rodillas en el suelo, permanecia inmovil, los ojos los tenia vien abiertos y la iris estaba pequeña.

Syuusuke la levanto para llevarla a su habitacion seguido por todos los demas. Sakuno estaba muy nerviosa, Ryoma le paso un vaso de agua para que lo tomase. Luego de un rato de silencio Sakuno logro calmarse y poder responder los cuestionamientos de los demas.

-¿Cual fue el motivo de tu grito Ryuzaki? – le pregunto Ryoma a Sakuno.

- Alguien me jugo una broma muy pesada – respondio lentamente y un poco enojada – se disfrazo de ti para luego quitarse la mascara y asustarme con su rostro desfigurado.

- Ese susto se mezclo con la oscuridad y que no habia nadie por hay. Eso agrego al susto un efecto doble – dijo Syuusuke. – es mejor que vayamos a la recepcion para reportar esto. – dijo y todos asintieron.

Al salir de la habitacion se toparon con una niña que pedia ayuda para encontrar a su hermano quien se habia perdido en ese nivel y a quien no podia encontrar. Los titulares decidieron ayudar a la pequeña dejando a Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka, Momoshiro y Eiji la tarea de reportar aquel abuso.

Cuando comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, con Momo y Eiji delante con Tomoka en el medio y Ryoma y Sakuno atras, la tierra comenzo a temblar, los titulares que estaban con la pequeña no sentian nada, mas los demas si podian. En el centro de la escalera, justo donde Sakuno estaba parada, la escalera se abrio haciendo caer a Sakuno dentro, Ryoma se apresuro a sujetarla, pero el oyo se agrando cayendo los dos adentro, Momo, Tomoka, Eiji y los demas estaban sorprendidos, solo podian escucharse los gritos de Sakuno y Ryoma mientras caian. En ese instante la rotura se cerro misteriosa mente.

-¡Echizen!,¡Ryuzaki! – gritaba Momo mientras golpeaba el piso – maldicion.¿Como diablos ocurrio esto?

- Oh no Ryoma Sakuno – dijo Tomoka cuando comenzo a llorar silenciosa mente.

-¿Donde esta la niña de antes? – pregunto Syuusuke cuando noto que aquella niña no estaba.

- Y...y...s...si...fu...fue. – tartamudeaba Kaidoh – u...un...f..f..fant..fantas...tsm...ma.

Continuara.


	2. El Viaje De Tomoka

Ryoma y Sakuno caminaban por un extraño pasillo lleno de telas de arañas. Sakuno estaba bastante asustada por las telas de araña que la rodeaban, por suerte el pasillo estaba iluminado con una extraña luz morada.

Caminaban sin rumbo alguno, siguiendo el rastro de una sustancia solida esparcida por el aspero suelo. Sakuno, asustada, se acercó un poco a Ryoma. Ryoma solo frunció el seño y continuo caminando como si nada. Sakuno se aferro al brazo derecho de Ryoma con fuerza al notar que una tarantula estaba trepando por su pierna izquierda.

-¡Quitamela! ¡Quitamela! – gritaba Sakuno casi al borde de las lagrimas mientras movia la pierna intentando sacarse la araña de la pierna.

- Eres la mujer mas escandalosa que eh visto – dijo Ryoma tomando la tarántula y poniéndola en una especie de rotura en la pared – es solo una simple arañita.

- ¿Arañita? – dijo Sakuno sarcasticamente - ¿Acaso viste lo enorme que era? Esa cosa podía comerme de un bocado.

- No seas tan infantil y cobarde – dijo Ryoma mirando a Sakuno a los ojos, la misma que se enojo mucho.

Sakuno, ofendida, se fue caminando a cierta distancia de Ryoma, iba diciendo palabras por lo bajo como forma de descargar su ira, sus pisadas eran fuertes y su ira notoria. ¿Infantil? ¿No se ha visto en un espejo? Iba pensando Sakuno mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Ryoma era espectador de tal espectáculo casi increíble proveniente de Ryuzaki, La chica se calmo y continuo caminando a la misma distancia que antes.

* * *

Syuusuke y los demás se encontraban analizando la situación y tratando de buscar alguna solución para ese problema. Permanecían callados, ninguno se atrevía a hablar.

Tomoka lloraba sin retener ni una lágrima mientras que Horio y los demás la consolaban. Kikumaru estaba shokeado por el acontecimiento y solo permanecía, junto a Momoshiro, observando en suelo como si esperaran a que el se abriera y sus compañeros salieran de el. Tomoka calló para observar al grupo que permanecían en silencio.

El silencio de la noche se apodero de la sala, permanecían en silencio como un bebe que duerme pacíficamente al lado de la esencia de la madre que le dio la vida. Callados, pasivos, sin ganas de mover un solo pie.

Syuusuke se levantó de donde estaba, vio su reloj y sin decir nada mas que ''Buenas noches'' se marchó a su habitación. Los demás solo lo observaron sin decir nada. Kaidoh se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación al igual que Syuusuke.

-¿Por qué se estan marchando? – pregunto Tomoka con lagrimas en los ojos – debemos de hacer algo para solucionar esto.

- ¿Y que podemos hacer? – pregunto Oishi – no haremos nada aquí sentados solo mirándonos la cara – respondió suavemente – debemos descansar primero, ya es bastante tarde, dormíamos y luego, ya con las energías al máximo nivel, pensaremos con mas calma la situación.

- O-shibi y Sakuno-chan fueron tragados por un extraño agujero – dijo Kikumaru triste – hay que hacer algo, pero Oishi tiene razón, no haremos nada mirándonos la cara solamente – dijo caminando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta.

- Entonces... – dijo Tomoka bajando la mirada – solo nos queda esperar un milagro ¡No pienso quedarme tranquila mientras Sakuno y Ryoma-sama peligran! – grito para luego correr a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

La noche fue bastante tensa e incomoda. Al llegar la mañana ninguno fue a desayunar pues se sentían completamente inútiles, esta vez...el tenis no podía ayudar en la situación.

En la habitación de cada uno de los muchachos, una extraña luz dorada comenzó a iluminar todo el cuarto y un circulo con un pentágono en el centro se coloco justo debajo de los pies de cada uno, un extraño portal se abrió y todos, desde diferentes lugares, calleron dentro de aquel portal.

Tomoka, vestida con una falda color rosa pastel, unos converse negros y un polo-che negro con un corazón flechado rojo en el centro, cayó en un lugar lleno de arboles de cerezos florecidos y un aroma a vainilla por todos los lugares. Caminó por todos los lugares que su vista alcanzaba,una vez cansada de caminar se sentó en un banco al lado de una chica pelirroja de pelo largo recojido en una cola alta y un bello listón negro, un vestido corto con la parte superior amarilla sin mangas y la parte inferior negra con la falda corta, unas medias negras largas sobre las rodillas, zapatos negros y pulceras y collar negros y amarillos.

-Disculpa – dijo Tomoka – puedes decirme como se llama este pueblo o que tipo de personas viven en este lugar.

- Si – dijo la chica volteandose para verla a los ojos, causándole una sorpresa a Tomoka al ver a que persona se parecía aquella chica – esta es la ciudad de Yume, es sueño en japones, aquí no hay habitantes, solo yo, una vez se fueron y no volvieron.

- S..S...s...Sakuno-chan – dijo Tomoka sorprendida.

- ¿Como es que sabes mi nombre? – pregunto la chica confundida y un poco feliz.

Tomoka se quedo callada observando a la chica que solo le sonreía y esperaba una respuesta, en el momento en que iba a mover los labios y la chica la tomó de la mano y se la llevo corriendo. Tomoka corría detrás de la muchacha confundida y la chica corría feliz y riendo por la alegría que tenía al tener visita despues de tanto tiempo.

-¿A donde me estas llevando? – preguntó Tomoka mientras seguía corriendo detrás de la chica quien doblo fugaz mente, sorprendiendo a Tomoka, una esquina bastante curvada – por lo que veo eres atlética.

- Si – respondio aun corriendo y mirando al frente – a donde vamos es a un lugar que visitaba mucho con mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Y que paso con tu amiga? – pregunto Tomoka ya cansándose de tanto correr – ¿Se marchó igual que los demás? – la chica se detuvo soltando la mano de Tomoka y bajando la mirada.

- Mi amiga, a pesar de que sus padres se marchaban, se quedó aquí conmigo – repondió triste – pero se marcho con mis padres sin decirme nada, en un viaje para salir de la isla sin alguna razón aparente, el avión en el que viajaban exploto diez minutos después de haber despegado.

- Lo siento, Sakuno... – dijo Tomoka sintiendose mal por la pregunta que le había hecho a la chica.

La chica sonrió grandemente y se dio la vuelta sonriendole a Tomoka, la misma que se sorprendió y se preguntaba el por qué de ese cambio tan repentino.

-Me...-dijo Sakuno sonriente – me has llamado por mi nombre, eso quiere decir que ya somos las mejores amigas – dijo sonriendo aun mas – ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cual es tu nombre?

- Tomoka – respondió con una gran gota en su cabeza y mirando hacia todos lados.

- Tomoka – dijo Sakuno – demonos prisa y lleguemos a aquel lugar cuanto antes – dijo la chica volviendo a tomar a Tomoka de la muñeca y corriendo aun mas rápido.

Las chicas llegaron a un campo de tenis bastante bonito y con bastantes arboles de cerezo por doquier, la vista era extraordinariamente hermosa, Tomoka quedó sorprendida por el encanto y la belleza del lugar – No puedo creer que esas personas se hayan ido de un lugar tan bonito – dijo Tomoka caminando fasinada por los alrededores. Una raqueta apareció de repente en sus manos, causándole un ligero sobresalto, y fue arrastrada por una ventisca hacia la cancha de tenis.

Tomoka estaba confundida y algo cansada por la corrida anterior, miro hacia adelante y vio que Sakuno le estaba sonriendo, también con una raqueta y una pelota en la mano. Sakuno lanzo la pelota la misma que paso fugazmente por al lado de Tomoka.

-Quince, cero – dijo una extraña persona sin rostro que salio de la nada.

- ¡Si! – dijo Sakuno emocionada – llevo la delantera. Tomoka esmerate, no quiero un juego facil.

- ¿¡Que significa todo esto!

- Yo sé lo que sucedió con tus amigos – respondió Sakuno cambiando drasticamente de semblante, un tono bastante lleno de seriedad – si me ganas en este partido, de seis sets, te diré como puedes solucionar ese problema. Pero...

- ¿Pero...qué? – pregunto Tomoka nerviosa.

- Si no consigues ganarme – dijo seriamente y observando su raqueta, para luego observar a Tomoka sonriendo – vas a quedarte aquí por toda la eternidad, junto conmigo.

* * *

Caminaron por mas de dos horas sin llegar a ningún lado, Sakuno estaba cansada y no soportaba seguir caminando pero mostraba rudesa en frente de Ryoma. Ryoma se detuvo localizando un camino secreto en aquel pasillo oscuro – Ryuzaki, encontré algo – dijo Ryoma atrayendo la atención de la chica.

Ryoma se agacho para retirar una roca que obstruía el camino, con mucha dificultad logro quitarla y se mantuvo afuera por un largo rato, volviendo a llamar a Sakuno.

Ella se acercó a él y permanecieron observando el camino antes de entrar en el, analizándolo. Tomaron un a gran bocanada de aire y la exalaron, para relajar los nervios, procedieron a entrar en aquel camino, con un poco de inseguridad. Ya adentro de aquel misterioso camino, una extraña sombra comienzo a perseguirlos mientras corrían, Ryoma con prisa y Sakuno gritando a todo pulmón. Ryoma la tomó por la mano para ayudarla a correr.

-¡Sueltame! ¡Sueltame! – le gritaba Sakuno, aun muy enojada, a Ryoma. El espectro se coloco por detras de la chica pasando una especia de lazo biscoso por la espalda de la chica causandole un sobre salto - ¡No me suelteees! – grito asustada y aferrandose al muchacho como chicle en el cabello.

Ryoma la sujeto por un brazo y la halo cargándola para poder correr sin temer por la vida de la chica. Sakuno se sonrojó muy notablemente. Ryoma corría y corría sin encontrar alguna salida del lugar, de repente, un agujero, nuevamente, se abrió en el suelo y los dos jóvenes nuevamente comenzaron a caer.

-Maditos cean estos condenados agujeros – gritaba enojado Ryoma mientras iban callendo.

- ¿¡Que hice yo para merecer esto! – gritaba Sakuno con cascadas en los ojos mientras continuaba aferrada al cuerpo de Ryoma.

Los dos chicos caían sin poder ver aun algun tipo de suelo en donde caer. Una especie de neblina, color morado, comenzaba a aparecer y la luz se hacía mas clara. Sakuno se desmayó al respirar aquella neblina.

Ryoma agarró bien a Sakuno para que no se lastimara y pudo ver una especie de suelo blanco y parecido al algodón, también muy suave. Al caer, se undieron unos tres metros de profundidad para luego subir disparados como en un trampolin, caían y rebotaban.

Ryoma localizo una salida mientras seguía rebotando, junto con Sakuno entró y caminó por todo el lugar encontrando una especie de salon real. Un joven con el mismo aspecto, físico, de Ryoma estaba sentado en el trono del centro, la única diferencia es que el segundo Ryoma tenía los ojos azules. El joven del trono se levantó y camino hasta donde estaban Ryoma y Sakuno.

-Tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar – dijo el segundo Ryoma contento y con una sonrisa en el rostro – soy Mario Echizen, es un placer. Lamento haberte asustado la otra vez niña, solo quería hablar contigo, no tenía malas intenciones – dijo volviendo a su haciento – quisiera saber sus nombres.

- Entonces fuiste tu quien se me apareció aquella vez – dijo la chica calmada y muy sorprendida – mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki.

- Ryoma Echizen – dijo Ryoma con su rostro serio como siempre y sus manos en sus bolsillos.

- Vaya – dijo Mario – tenemos el mismo apellido. ¡Genial! Al menos tengo algo en común con el príncipe del tenis – dijo acercándose a Ryoma.

- ¿Como sabes que me llaman así? – pregunto Ryoma sin cambiar su semblante.

- Eso no tiene importancia – dijo haciendo aparecer un par de raquetas en sus manos - ¡Juguemos! Quien gane se queda con la señorita Ryuzaki.

- ¿¡Como que conmigo! – grito Sakuno nerviosa y sonrojada – yo no soy un objeto – dijo por lo bajo.

- No, pero pronto seras mi mujer – dijo Mario sonriente creando una cancha de tenis en el lugar.

- ¿¡Tu mujer! – preguntaron Sakuno y Ryoma al mismo tiempo mirando al chico quien sonreía inocentemente.

**Holaaaa, perdonen la demora, es que, como eh mencionado en otro fic, tengo tres fics por continuar. Eh hecho un gran sacrificio ya que...¡SON LAS 1:15 DE LA MADRUGADA Y ESTOY AQUI SENTADOTA ESCRIBIENDOOO. Me pueden decir que hago yo aqui, una niña de 13 años que duerme minimo 16 horas al dia (jejeje, es en serio, duermo muuuuuucho) despierta a esta hora (Inner: solamente tu sabes eso ¬_¬)jeje, es que lo que me gusta no me cansa. Otra cosa, esta vez no me dio flojera y puse los acentos xD comprendame por favor, es que me da una flojera...bueno... ¿Que se puede hacer?  
**

**Creo que con este capitulo se hacen alguna idea de que pasará en el fic o cual es la idea principal del fic jejeje. espero que no haya sido muy Spoileano el capi...**

**Pues si, aviso desde ahora, en el proximo capitulo solamente participaran Tomoka, Syuusuke y Kikumaru. NO habrá nada hacerca de Ryoma o Sakuno...quisas al final lo ponga pero no es muy probable que digamos, en cuanto haya publicado el otro capitulo de mi otro fic, pueden ir revisando aqui por que ya estara el capi tambien.**

**Gracias a todos por leerme, espero que la pasen muy bien ****^_^ Chau~~****  
**


	3. FullMetal Nos Visita Parte 1

En una extraña ciudad literalmente fantasma el viento era denso y los arboles no tenían hojas y estaban completamente secos. Fuji Syuusuke caminaba desconcertado con su raqueta en su mano. Caminaba con los ojos abiertos. Podía ver como las pocas hojas de los arboles rapidamente se secaban y caían por donde su cuerpo pasaba, tomó una hoja que había en el suelo donde decía: ''Camina en direccion recta.'' Camino hasta el punto de poder visualizar a un niño, tenía dorados cabellos y ojos ambarinos, con un pantalon corto negro u una camiza roja, que caminaba con una raqueta en la mano. El niño lo vío y sonrio, se le acerco y le habló con calma.

- Hola - dijo el niño mientras le sonreía - adoro jugar tenis y veo que tienes una raqueta en la mano ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? - pregunto dulcemente mientras continuaba sonriendo.

- Eh...si...pero...¿Quien eres? - preguntó Syuusuke mientras veía como el niño lo tomaba de la mano y caminaba a su lado.

- Perdona mi falta de modales - dijo el niño volteandose para verle a la cara - me llamo Edward Elric, pero mis amigos me llaman Ed - dijo extendiendo su mano.

- Yo soy Fuji Syuusuke...tu eres...el Alquimista de Acero - al pronunciar ese nombre, el niño tomó una apariencia adolecente, de repente tenía un pantalon, franela y camisa de color negro, un cinturon marron, abrigo largo rojo, botas negras con las suelas rojas y su largo cabello atado en una trenza, y su voz maduro.

- Al parecer reconociste mi nombre - dijo Ed mientras se volteaba a caminar - vamonos, tengo algo de prisa. Tengo que comunicarte algo.

Edward y Fuji caminaron en dirección a la cancha de tenis mas cercana que había en ese debastado pueblo. Ya en la cancha cada uno se preparó para iniciar el partido, un fantasma totalmente feo se coloco como observador en el juego.

- Mira - dijo Edward atrayendo la atención de Syuusuke - yo tengo conocimiento de que tus amigos Ryoma Echizen y Sakuno Ryuzaki estan perdidos en el mundo fantasma - comenzo a hablar teníendo como consecuencía toda la atención de Fuji - si me ganas en un partido... - dijo volviendo a ser un niño - te diré el metodo para salvar a tus amigos.

- Entonces comenzemos de una vez por todas con esto - dijo Fuji lanzando la pelota.

Kikumaru caminaba sin rumbo alguno por un parque acuatico, estaba muy feliz ya que llevaba puesto un traje de baño y podía meterse a la pisina. Desde lo mas alto de una torre, se lanzo por el tobogan a la pisina en donde permanecio jugando por un largo rato. Kikumaru sintio como alguien se le acercaba por detras, se volteó pero no pudo ver a nadie, al volver a mirar al frente se asusto al ver a una pequeña niña rubia de ojos azules con un traje de baño de dos piesas color rosado.

- Hola ¿Como te llamas? - dijo la pequeña niña sonriendole a Kikumaru quien estaba recuperando el aliento que perdió debido al susto - vamos deja de respirar tanto y dime tu nombre, yo me llamo Winry Rockbell.

- Me llamo Eiji Kikumaru - respondio Kikumaru mirando a la niña.

- Sabes, me gutan mucho los automails, diseño automails todo el tiempo y cuando sea grande sere mecanica de automail - dijo la niña con estrellitas en los ojos.

- Y...¿Que es un automail? - pregunto Kikumaru sin nada de lo que decia la niña.

- Son protecis mecanicas, para sustituir los miembros perdidos - respondió la niña convirtiendose de repente en una adolecente con un traje de baño de una pieza nebro, con el cabello bastante largo recojido en una coleta.

- Wow - dijo Kikumaru por lo que acababa de ver - acabas de crecer instantanea mente.

- Si, sabes quiero jugar tenis - dijo la chica saliendo de la piscina y volviendo a ser una niña - vamonos a jugar Eiji-kun.

Winry y Kikumaru llegaron a una cancha de tenis afuera del parque acuatico, Winry aparecio del otro lado de la cancha con una falda negra y una camisa sin mangas blanca. Kikumaru tenía puesto su uniforme del Seishun Gakuen.

- Eiji-kun - dijo WInry con su tierna vocesita - ¿Cierto que quieres salvar a tus amigos perdidos? - dijo sorprendiendo a Kikumaru - yo se el metodo perfecto. Pero solo te lo dire si me ganas en este partido - dijo sonriendo y como se tratara de un juego.

- Entonces comezemos a jugar Winry-chan - dijo Kikumaru alegre y bastante decidido.

Dentro de un estraño campamentos para chicas Momoshiro caminaba un poco desconcertado sin saber que hacía en un campamento para chicas. Se acercó a un n iño que tambien estaba hay, sin embargo el niño lucia de lo mas feliz en el lugar.

- Oye niño ¿Sabes que estamos haciendo aquí? - pregunto Momoshiroal niño quien lo miro con dulsura.

- Si - respondio el niño levantandose de su haciento - estamos aquí...para jugar tennis.

Al decir esto, todo se desvanecio y se torno de un blanco vacío luego aparecieron en la cancha de tennis SEIGAKU y el niño mágicamente creció.

Camino hasta una banca y tomo una raqueta color blanco - me llamo Alphonse Elric, y si me ganas te diré como salvar a tus amigos - dijo entregandole la raqueta a Momoshiro, cuando llego al extreño del lado donde él jugaba se volvió nuevamente pequeño.

- Comenzemos - dijo Alphonse alegre - adelante, saca tú.

El partido entre Edward y Fuji estaba 5-0 si...Edward era quien estaba ganando. Syuusuke se mostraba realmente cansado mientras que Edward estaba como si se ubiese despertado de un sueño comodo, alegre.

- Cuarenta-cero. punto para partido - grito el fantasma.

- Vamos Fuji - tomemos un descanso - sugurió Edward.

Edward se detuvo para darle un descanso al prodigio del tenis. Se sentó en la banca y comenzo a tomar una ponta de uva tranquilamente mientras le lanzaba a Fuji una del mismo sabor - estoy seguro de que es la favorita de ese tal Ryoma - dijo mientras miraba a Syuusuke descansar al lado de él.

Luego de varios minutos de descanso volvieron al juego, el mismo que Edward ganó.

- Vaya - dijo Edward decepcionado - no has jugado bien Fuji. Nos veremos luego - dijo Edward con intension de marcharse.

- ¡Espera¡ - lo llamo Fuji levantandose - te pido...una segunda oportunidad...en serio los quiero salvar.

- ¿Por qué te interesan tanto esos dos, son solo dos simples personas? - dijo Edward mientras lo consumia la curiosidad.

- Por que no son solo dos simples personas, son como mi familia y nunca podría abandonarlos. Son i mportantes para mi y haré hasta lo imposible por ayudarlos - respondio Fuji con serenidad.

Edward sonrió ampliamente y volio a ser un adolecente le extendió su mano y lo ayudo a incorporarse. Toda la habitación se volvió blanca. Fuji estaba impresionado por todo lo que había visto ese día.

- Esa exactamente la respuesta que esperaba - dijo Edward sentandose en una roca que hizo con alquimia - y bien. Ahora te diré el metodo para salvar a tus amigos.

- Soy todo oidos - dijo Fuji acercandose a Ed.

- Escucha con atension, hay un fantasma que es exactamente identico a tu amigo Ryoma Echizen - comenzo a hablar Edward con mucha seriedad - ese fantasma lo que quiere es a su amiga Sakuno, debído a que cuando vivía su novia era parecida a Sakuno. Lo que debes hacer es ir con ese fantasma y golpearlo con algo que se vincule con esa jovencita justamente en el centro de su pecho, donde su corazon se ubica - dijo comenzando a desaparecer.

- Espera ¿Como llego al lugar donde estan? ¿A donde vas? - pregunto Fuji.

- Pues, mi hermano y mi amiga estan haciendo lo mismo que yo hize contigo Fuji Syuusuke - dijo Edward - no te preocupes, seras transportado a ese lugar en cuestiones de segundos.

- ¿Y que pasara contigo? - pregunto Fuji viendo como desaparecia cada vez mas.

- Yo estoy muerto hace tiempo, ¿Es 2010 no? para este año tendría ya 110 años - dijo Edward casi ido - nos volveremos a ver Fuji, si me necesitas...solo llamame. Despues de todo, el Alquimista de Acero es amigo del pueblo y el hombre - dijo para terminar de desaparecer.

Mientras que Kikumaru tenía un gran problema, para ser una simple niñita le daba mucha lata.

- DEJAME AL MENOS TENER UN PUNTO - dijo Kikumaru unpoco desesperado por la actitud seria de la niña.

- Nada de eso, el trato es que me ganas y yo te diré todo lo que quieres saber - Winry volteo su cabeza y vió como Edward estaba en su forma adolecente mirando el partido con curiosidad - EDWARD, ya terminaste tan pronto.

- Si - respondio este sonriendo - Fuji Syuusuke fue una persona realmente agradable, en estos momentos esta viajando hacia donde se encuentran esos dos.

- Vaya... - dijo Wnry.

- Trenta - quince - gritó Edward notando que Kikumaru había anotado un punto - no seas despistada Win.

Winry hizo un pucherito y volvio a su forma adolecente - esta vez seré seria Eiji-kun.

_**HOLA MI GENTE, SE ESTARAN PREGUNTANDO, ¿¡QUE DIABLOS BUSCAN EDWARD, ALPHONSE Y WINRY AQUÍ! PUES ES QUE ME FACINAN ESOS PERSONAJES Y EN REALIDAD NO TENÍ A IMAGENES PARA TRES PERSONAJES NUEVOS EN LA MENTE JEJE. PEEEEEEERO IGUAL LA INTENCION ES LO QUE CUENTA, LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SERAN DEDICADOS SOLAMENTE A LA DESTRUCCION DE LA BARRERA ENTRE EL MUNDO FANTASMA Y EL HUMANO Y LA RECUPERACIÓN DE ''ESOS DOS'' XD. EL CAPITULO QUE SIGUE TENDRA UN RYOSAKU QUE TODOS LOS FANS ESPERAN Y QUE LOS DEJARAN CON LA BOCA MAS QUE ABIERTA.**_

AGRADECIMIENTOS A:

_**RYOSAKULOVERS - DEJAME AGREGAR QUE EL PROXIMO CAPI VA DEDICADO A TII POR SER AMANTE DEL RYOSAKU AL 100%**_

_**HIKARI-UZUMAKI**_

_**VIICKY2009**_

_**DM99**_

_**ZARA ALICE**_

_**KAILUMI UCHIHA**_

_**EDWARD ELRIC, ALPHONSE ELRIC Y WINRY ROCKBELL SON PERSONAJES DEL ANIME FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, POR LO TANTO NO ME PERTENECEN, CREAOD POR HIROMU ARAKAWA, ALL RIGHT RESERVED.**_


	4. FullMetal Nos Visita Parte 2

Winry se preparaba para ponerse seria con Kikumaru, no pensaba ni tenía planeado dejarlo ganar. Volvió a su forma adolescente y se recogió el cabello en un moño en forma de cebolla dejando sus dos flecos delanteros al aire. Su mirada se tonó seria.

- Esta vez - comenzó a hablar Winry - iré en serio, Eiji-kun.

Winry tomo la pelota y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas. Kikumaru solo pudo ver cuando la pelota toco el suelo. Kikumaru sonrió y se puso serio también, el estaba decidido a ganar ese partido, sus amigos defendían de ello.

Ryoma observaba a Mario seria mente el marcador iba empatado, ambos tenían cinco partidos ganados y cuarenta iguales, con dos puntos mas uno de los dos ganaría. Ryoma, como era su turno, lanzo la pelota. Permanecieron lanzado la pelota durante un buen rato, ninguno de los dos permitía que la pelota cayera al suelo. Su determinación era notable.

- No permitire que te quedes con Sakuno-chan - grito Mario con un semblante mas que serio mientras respiraba agitadamente por el cansancio que el partido le había provocado.

- ¿Quien te dijo que yo dejaría que te la llevaras? - cuestiono serio Ryoma devolviendo la pelota con rapidez y anotando el punto del partido. Ryoma había ganado.

- No, no, no, no - decía Mario mientras lloraba - no dejare que te lleves a Sakuno-chan - grito molesto.

Un terremoto ataco el lugar, Sakuno cayó al suelo por las fuertes bibraciones, Ryoma no pudo acercarse a Sakuno debido a una grieta que apareció en medio de los dos. Mario apareció por detrás de Sakuno levantándola, Ryoma tomo la raqueta y la pelota lanzándosela a Mario quien cayó al instante, Sakuno recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda por lo mismo que grito por el dolor, se levanto y camino en dirección a Ryoma.

Ryoma saltó la grieta y tomo a Sakuno en sus brazos y comenzó a correr fuera del lugar, pero aun así parecía que no tenía salida alguna. Mario golpeo a Ryoma en el rostro y le arrebató a Sakuno de los brazos.

- Te dije que no dejaría que te llevaras a Sakuno-chan, ella sera mia, no, ya es mia - dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

- ¡Ryoma-kun! - grito Ryuzaki intentando salir del agarre de Mario.

- ¡Ryuzaki! - grito Ryoma sin poder ayudar a Sakuno en esa misma situación.

Ryoma sostuvo su rostro con su mano derecha, en el área donde estaba la herida que sangraba, se levanto del suelo con pesadez y comenzó a caminar en una dirección sin saber hacia donde en realidad quería dirigirse.

Ryoma había encontrado una habitación de color ambarino con muchas de distintos colores. Se adentro en ella esperando tener una respuesta lógica o como sea a todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Una extraña luz lo ilumino y comenzó a flotar en aquel extraño lugar. Sintió como su cuerpo de debilitaba y las energías se le agotaban, cerro lentamente sus ojos hasta quedar completamente desmayado y sin consciencia.

_- Deberás permanecer aquí por un tiempo Ryoma - dijo una voz femenina desde lejos acomodando a Ryoma para que su cuerpo este cómodo - no te preocupes, yo te protegeré a como de lugar, Ryoma-kun._

_- ¿Quien eres? - preguntó Ryoma._

_- Soy una hanyou, pero no te preocupes, te protegeré a como de lugar.  
_

Mario flotaba por las habitaciones del lugar mientras Sakuno pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas para que Mario la soltara. Mario iba con una gran sonrisa esbosada en su rostro mientras cantaba Rolling Star de Yui. Sakuna, ya cansada, se detuvo por un momento y miro a Mario con una cara enojada y deceando que el la soltará.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Ryoma-kun jugo limpio y tu hiciste trampa? - le estaba reclamando Sakuno con un tono muy enojado y serio.

- Ya te dije que tu me pertenecerías aun en contra de tu voluntad - respondió Mario mirando en otra dirección.

- ¿No sabes que un amor forsado no es feliz? - preguntó Sakuno tratando de convencer a Mario, este se detuvo y bajó colocando a Sakuno en el suelo - no debes hacer este tipo de cosas, los amores de uno no son felices, los dos deben amarse mutuamente, eso lo se por experiencia propia.

- Lo sabía ese Echizen te ah hecho sufrir - dijo Mario enojado.

- No, el no sabe sobre mis sentimientos, mientras el sea feliz yo también lo estaré. No lo forzaría como tu lo haces conmigo - dijo Sakuno sin remordimientos haciendo sentir mal a Mario - al menos dime porque sientes atracción hacia mi.

- Te lo contaré todo desde un principio.

_Flashback:_

_Una joven pareja estaba caminando por un parque acuatico, la chica con su bikini morado y el chico con un traje de baño negro. Ella iba comentandole a su novio lo que había pasado para que ella pudiera llegar al punto de encuentro de los dos. Los tapones, los carros indeseables, las personas mal educadas...el chico con un caracter frío y serio como el de nadie la escuchaba muy atento. A ella no le importaba que el fuera así por que sabia que el la estaba escuchando._

_Ella hacia movimientos con las manos para explicar mejor las cosas y descargar a la vez su ira hasta que sin querer le golpeo el brazo a su novio._

_- Oh, lo siento Mario - se disculpo aquella chica pelirroja sujetando el area lastimada con sus delicadas manos._

_- Creeme que ya me acostumbre Sakura - respondio Mario sentandose en una de las sillas de playa que habían delante de las piscinas y dandole la mas minima importancia al golpe._

_- ¿Vamos a nadar? quiero deslisarme por uno de los toboganes de agua mas altos - dijo Sakura alegre._

_- Adelantate, yo descansaré un rato aquí mientras tu te deslizas, yo te alcanzo luego - dijo Mario recostandose._

_- Esta bien - dijo la chica y comenzo a caminar en direccion a la piscina._

_Mario se recosto y cerro sus ojos para intentar relajarse un momento. El suave viento mecio su cabello relajandolo aun mas, se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos que casi cae en un profundo sueño. Mario estaba en la luna. Un escandalo lo saco de sus pensamientos, las personas corrian y corrian de un lado a otro. _

_Mario se paro derrepente y busco con la mirada a Sakura sin encontrarla, una angustia y un mal presentimiento lo invadieron y comenzo a correr en direccion a los toboganes esperando encontrar a Sakura. Al llegar al punto deceado pudo ver un bulto cubierto por una tela blanca. Las miradas estaban sobre él. Se acercó y la destapo sin el consentimiento de los salva vidas._

_- Lo sentimos - dijo uno colocando su mano en el hombro de Mario - la chica fue encontrada en lo profundo de la piscina debajo de uno de los toboganes, lo misterioso es que tenía la mano atada al toboga._

_Mario no pudo contener las lagrimas y comenzo a llorar - ¡SAKURA! Mas tarde, fue encontrado muerto en el baño de su casa, se había suicidado.  
_

_FlashBack's End._

- Es una lastima lo que le sucedió a tu novia - dijo Sakuno un poco triste por el relato, aunque no sabía si creerle o no.

- Lo peor de todo es que nunca supe como fue que todo sucedió - dijo Mario. Despues todo comenzo a brillar y llegaron a una extrña habitación blanca, en donde, solamente Mario podia ver, se encontraba Ryoma desmayado - aun eres muy joven, esperare a que madures en este lugar - al salir, Sakuno cayo rendida al igual que Ryoma.

- ¡Fuji! - grito Momoshiro viendo a Fuji en aquel habismo blanco en el que ambos flotaban.

- Momoshiro, ¿Como fue que llegaste a este lugar? ¿Acaso te encontraste con Ed o uno de ellos? - pregunto Syuusuke viendo directamente a los ojos a Momoshiro.

- Me encontre con Alphonse Elric, es un niño muy amigable - dijo Momoshiro - el partido yo lo gané y el me informo sobre todo lo acontesido. Debemos encontrar a Ryoma y a Sakuno.

- Si, Edward me dijo que apareceria en cuestiones de segundos, pero llegue aquí y nada a pasado desde entonces - comento Fuji.

- Al parecer, solo nos queda esperar - dijo Momoshiro flotando en el aire.

Winry estaba perdiendo el partido, aunque la diferencia de puntos en contra de Kikumaru no era muy diferentes. Ambos llevaban cinco partidos ganados, pero Kikumaru llevaba la delantera.

Winry tiro una pelota bastante fuerte y recobro los puntos perdidos. Ambos estaban exaustos y estaban ya casi en su limite.

- Vamos Win, no tenemos mucho tiempo - decia Edward aprando a la chica.

- Ed no molestes, es mas duro de lo que pense - decia WInry mientras devolvia cada pelota.

- No dejare que me ganes - dijo Eiji lanzando la pelota y ganando el partido.

- Hay - dijo Winry decepcionada volviendo a su pequeña imagen - yo que estaba tan segura de que ganaría - dijo volando hasta donde se encontraba Edward y abrazandolo se quejo con el mientras Edward, en contra de su voluntad, la escuchabaa.

- Quitateme de ensima Winry y dale ya la informacion a Kikumaru que tengo que ir con Alphonse - dijo Edward tratando de quitarse a Winry de ensime.

- Pero si ya se la dí - dijo Winry asiendo ver a Edward que Kikuamru ya se había ido.

- ¿Pero en que momento...? Bueno ya no importa, vamonos todos nos estan esperando.

Todos los de Seigaku, Oishi, Kaidoh, Tomoka, etc...estaban en aquel salon color blanco aunque no podían verse. Solo podían verse Syuusuke, Eiji y Momoshiro. Ryoma y Sakuno estaban en la misma habitación.

Una extraña luz color rojo carmesí ilumino la habitación. En una de las paredes mas altas del lugar, en la sima, se encontraban Sakuno y Ryoma desmayados y sujetados por unos tubos de acero que los mantenían a salvo, libres de caer. Ellos y todos los demas se volvieron visibles para el ojo humano.

- Echizen, Ryuzaki - dijo Syuusuke por lo bajo sorprendido al ver a sus amigos completamente indefensos en esas jaulas.

- No te preocupes - dijo Edward en forma de niño - ellos estan bien. Ahora consentrense todo lo que puedan y ayudenlos.

- No se nos olvida decirles algo - dijo WInry sarcasticamente acordandole a Edward un dato importante.

- No te preocupes - dijo Alphonse - yo se los explicaré. Por favor ponga atención - dijo Alphonse serio llamando la atención de todos - los fantasmas que habitan en este lugar son Hanyous, seres mitad demonios, hibridos. No se confien en su ternura pues pueden estar engañandolos. Existen dos tipos de Hanyous; Hanyous purasu y Hanyous mainasu. Hanyous purasu son los que tienen el nivel demoniaco muy avanzado y no pueden controlar sus poderes y se dejan llevar de los pensamientos de su Akuma interior. Los Hanyous mainasu son los que tienen control de si mismos y actuan por voluntad propia. Existe otro tipo de Hanyou, es el Hanyou Zero, el que no controla ni al Akuma ni al espiritu.

- ¿Como podemos vencer a ese Hanyou, es decir, a los tres Hanyous? - pregunto Momoshiro lleno de curiosidad.

- Una vez le dije a Syuusuke... - comenzó a hablar Edward.

_Flashback_

_- Por que no son solo dos simples personas, son como mi familia y nunca podría abandonarlos. Son importantes para mi y haré hasta lo imposible por ayudarlos - respondio Fuji con serenidad._

_Edward sonrió ampliamente y volio a ser un adolecente le extendió su mano y lo ayudo a incorporarse. Toda la habitación se volvió blanca. Fuji estaba impresionado por todo lo que había visto ese día._

_- Esa exactamente la respuesta que esperaba - dijo Edward sentandose en una roca que hizo con alquimia - y bien. Ahora te diré el metodo para salvar a tus amigos._

_- Soy todo oidos - dijo Fuji acercandose a Ed._

_- Escucha con atension, hay un fantasma que es exactamente identico a tu amigo Ryoma Echizen - comenzo a hablar Edward con mucha seriedad - ese fantasma lo que quiere es a su amiga Sakuno, debído a que cuando vivía su novia era parecida a Sakuno. Lo que debes hacer es ir con ese fantasma y golpearlo con algo que se vincule con esa jovencita justamente en el centro de su pecho, donde su corazon se ubica - dijo comenzando a desaparecer._

_Flashback's End._

- Pero... - dijo Winry seriamente - depende de que tipo de Hanyou sea...si es un Hanyou purasu, es claro que la intensidad de energía con la que se le atacará debe ser de un nivel sumamente alto. Si es un Hanyou mainasu la energía puede ser elevada o disminuida...pero si es un Hanyou Zero la cantidad de energía debe ser sumamente elevada, las posibilidades de venserlo son de uno en un millon.

- Deben poner todo su empeño en esta mision chicos - dijo Edward - nosotros ya los informamos todo lo que pudimos, ahora todo el resto es su parte.

- Esperen por favor, - grito Tomoka tomando a Edward por la mano - yo me enfrente con otra chica, como se si ella era peligrosa.

- Ella era de confiar, era una amiga nuestra - dijo Alphonse dulcemente - ella ya esta descansando en paz. Solo necesitaba un favorcito. Adios.

- ESPEREN - grito Kikumaru.

- Y dale con sus ''esperen'' - dijo fastidiado Edward.

- ¿Por qué se vuelven adolescentes y niños tan seguido? - pregunto con curiosidad Kikumaru.

- Al fin alguien que pregunto - dijo Winry - es que altera la energía bloqueandola y confundiendola, así nos quedamos todo el tiempo que querramos en este lugar. Ahora si, ADIOS - dijo Winry llevandose a Ed y a Al, desapreciendo los tres sin dejar rastro.

_**HOLA, DISCULPEN LA DEMORA ES QUE, NO ME CONSIDEREN UNA LOCA...SE ME OLVIDO QUE NO HABÍA PUBLICADO EL CAPITULO JEJE XD, LO TENÍA LISTO PERO NO LO PUBLIQUÇE Y SE ME OLVIDO, CURIOSAMENTE VENIA REBISANDO LOS FICS Y ME ENCUENTRO QUE EL CAP 4 NO ESTA Y PIENSO **_**AHORA SI ME VAN A MATAR U.U'' n.n'' _PERO BUENO...PIENSENLO...ES MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA._**

**_Debido a unos cambios que hize en el libreto xD, el RyoxSaku dueño de este capitulo quedo para el siguiente, lo siento pero así son las cosas, no se preocupen los rescompesaré.  
_**

**_LA PALABRA HANYOU FUE CREADA POR MI A PARTIR DE LA PALABRA INGLESA PHANTOM, TUVE EL PRESENTIMIENTO DE QUE ESTABA MALDICIENDO SIN SABER Y BUSQUE EN EL INTERNET A VER SI TENÍA UN SIGNIFICADO, QUIEN SABE, Y CURIOSAMENTE SIGNIFICA MITAD DEMONIO ME QUEDE O.O WOW, ES VERDAD LO QUE ME DICE MI PRIMA: ''MI CUERPO ES DE ESTE PAIS, SIN EMBARGO MI ALMA ES DE UNA JAPONESA LOCA'' XD._**

**_ENTRO A LA ESCUELA EL LUNES TT-TT NO ES JUSTOOOOOOOOO, ME QUITARON PRACTICAMENTE LA MITAD DE MIS VACASIONES EN UNAS TONTAS PRUEBAS DEL DISTRITO, (LAS MISMA QUE PASE CON NOTA ALTA WII) Y AHORA ENTRO PRIMERO QUE LOS DEMAS. TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO PARA DESTRUIR LA ESCUELA MUAHAHAHA.  
_**


	5. Porque Te Amo

Ryoma y Sakuno estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de los tenistas que no encontraban la forma en que los sacarían de ese lugar. Los tenistas se reunieron e intentaron idealizar un plan, lo que se les dificultaba ya que no conocían nada sobre la defensa de aquel cubo en donde sus amigos permanecían cautivos.

Observaron aquella jaula y notaron que en cada jaula había una especia de aura, en la de Sakuno, el aura era de color blanco mientras que en la de Ryoma el aura era negra. ¿Que significará eso? era la pregunta que circulaba con gran frecuencia en las mentes de todos los que estaban en aquella sala color blanco.

De repente, un temblor comenzó a invadir la sala haciendo caer a los presentes al suelo, cada uno se sujetó de las manos de quien tenía al lado, un espíritu entro a la sala completamente molesto.

- ¿¡Que es lo que estan haciendo aqui! - cuestiono aquel espectro completamente molesto miestras lanzaba bolas de fuego a los tenistas.

- Estamos aquí por mi amiga Sakuno y Ryoma-sama - le respondió Tomoka ya cansada de los fantasmas.

- ¿Eh? ¿Sakuno? ¡NO! - dijo enojado aquel fantasma - si la quieren primero tendrán que matarme.

- ¿Tu quien eres pasa decidir a donde va o no va Sakuno? - cuestiono Tomoka levantandose enojada.

- A ti no te incumbe - respondio enojado aquel fantasma empujando a Tomoka y llevandola a una jaula parecida a la de Ryoma y Sakuno. La enserro en aquella jaula y Tomoka perdio la consiencia al instante - eso te pasa por tonta. Muy bien, si la quieren me matan primero.

Todos estaban petrificados por la falta de limites que tenia aquel endemoniado fantasma, por su apareciencia se podia deducir que era un Hanyou mainasu pero por su poder se podia decir que era un Hanyou purasu y muy desgraciadamente un Hanyou zero.

Fuji's Pov

Esto esta realmente dificil, las cosas no andan de nuestro lado. Todo nos sale alrevez. Este tema de Hanyous purasu y mainasu no suena nada agradable o convincente, pero como prueba estoy aqui varado con un gropo de fantasmas, pero no puedo ya hechar para atras.

Si tan solo tuvieramos el tiempo necesario para idear un plan para derrotar a estos fantasmas seria un completo exito todo. Debo pensar en algo, debo hacerlo y rapido, los cuestionamientos son: ¿Como conseguire algo que me ayude a derrotarlo? ¿Como me le acercare para matarlo? esto es demasiado complicado, pero a la vez bastante simple.

_- ¿Puedes decirme por favor si ya puedo ver tu rostro? - pregunto Ryoma mientras observaba a una chica que estaba delante de el con la cara cubierta por sus cabellos._

_- Solo espera unos minutos Ryoma-kun - dijo la chica sonriendo._

_- ¿Puedes ya dejarme ir a mi hogar? No disfrute para nada mis vacasiones - comento Ryoma un poco fastidiado._

_- Si te dejo ir ahora probablemente Mario te persiga e intente matarte - dijo la chica cambiando su tono a uno serio - ya te dije que te protegeria, pero no puedo lanzarte al peligro o tirarme la soga al cuello voluntariamente._

_- Tienes razon, lo siento - se disculpaba Ryoma - al menos por favor permiteme ver tu rostro._

_- Esta bien - dijo la chica quitandose su cabello de ensima - ¿Me veo linda?_

_- Te ves identica a Sakuno - dijo Ryoma sorprendido._

_- Jeje, ya lo se - respondio aquella chica sonriendo - me llamo Sakura. Me caes bien Ryoma-kun, eres divertido._

_- Eres la primera que lo dice._

_- Pues, los demas son unos tontos, apuesto a que cambiarias la expresion de tu rostro si te digo que tus amigos estan aqui - dijo Sakura viendo como Ryoma se sorprendia - ¡lo sabía!_

_- Oye, ¿Puedes dejar de hacer tanto escandalo? - pregunto serio Ryoma._

_- Al mal tiempo buena cara - dijo la chica sonriente - mira, en este momento despertarás. Yo iré a hablar con tu novia._

_- ¡Ella no es mi novia! - bufó Ryoma._

_- Si, si, si - dijo la chica mientras se iba - estaran bien, lo juro._

Ryoma despertó y desde el punto en donde estaba pudo ver a sus amigos, intento moverse pero le fue imposible. Llamó con todas sus fuerzas a sus compañeros pero estos, debido a la altura, no lo escuchaban.

Ryoma volteó su cabeza viendo que su amiga Sakuno y tambien Tomoka estaban en jaulas individuales pero muy cerca de la jaula de Ryoma. Intentó llamarlas pero al igual no lo escuchaban.

- !Sakura! ¡Sakura! - llamaba Ryoma a Sakura - aparece maldita sea.

- Llamame con educacion Oji-chan. No me dejaste ni llegar bien con tu novia. - le gruño Sakura - ¿Que necesitas?

- Necesito que me digas todo, ¿Por qué mis amigas estan en esas jaulas?, ¿Por qué mis amigos estan corriendo? ¿Por qué...

- Ya basta Oji-chan - dijo Sakura interrumpiendolo - supongo que es mas que obvio, han venido por Kawaii-chan y por tí. Ya incluso conozco a cuatro de ellos, kuro-chan, suki-chan, chiryoku-chan to ...to...to... Neko-chan.

- ¿Puedes decirme quienes son esos porfavor? y por qué los llamas, negrito, amorosa, inteligente y gatito.

- Bueno, el primero es Kuro-chan, osea negrito, que es Momoshiro y su negrito y lindo cabello, luego Suki-chan, osea amorosa, que es Tomoka por que le encanta abrazar a los demas, luego Chiruoky-chan, que es inteligente, Syuusuke por su inteligencia ilimitada y Neko-can, gatito, que es Eiji-kun.

- A veces pienso que eres rara Sakura - dijo Ryoma viendola directamente a los ojos.

Ryoma tenía intensiones de continuar hablando y preguntar sobre todo lo que le venía a la mente, pero se mantuvo en silencio al ver la extraña actitud que tenía Sakura. El anterior rostro feliz y lleno de energía de Sakura había cambiado a uno totalmente serio y preventivo. Sakura comenzo a producir una ventizca extraña y salió de la jaula dejando al margen de todo peligro a Ryoma.

Ryoma se acercó confundido a su amiga, la poca distancia de lejanía que tenían era producida por un simple barrote, y la observó con detenimiento. Ella volteo a verlo.

- Ya han comenzado... - dijo con voz baja, pero audible, la joven fantasma observando justo a los ojos a Ryoma.

- ¿Han comenzado, a qué? - pregunto Ryoma curioso por saber que era lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

- Han comenzado a atacar a Mario - comento Sakura colocandose una mano sobre el pecho - duele...duele mucho...

- ¿Qué? ¿Que te duele? - comenzo a preguntar mas ansioso Ryoma al ver que su amiga esta desapareciendo - mejor ven aquí conmigo Sakuno...

Sakura volteo su cabeza sorprendida y miró fijamente a Ryoma quien miraba hacia otro lado ruborizado. Sakura rió triunfante.

- Lo sabía... - comentó Sakura mirando en direccion al suelo y sonriendo - sabía que estabas enamorado de Sakuno-chan - comento abrazando a Ryoma y riendo triunfante.

- Si, lo admito, si la amo - dijo Ryoma con la intención de que aquella fantasma empalagadora lo dejara en paz de una buena vez - ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que te duele? y como te duele...pues supongo que al estar muerta no sientes...pero tu cuerpo...hay dime tu todo.

- Cuando Mario recibe un golpe yo lo siento ya que estamos conectados, cuando el desaparesca yo podré descansar en paz. Te preguntaras el por qué no puedo descansar en paz. El esta así por mi causa y eso me inquieta, cuando el se calme y descanse yo lo haré tambien.

- Estas sufriendo por culpa de ese idiota desjuiciado - dijo Ryoma viendo hacia abajo, el lugar donde estaban sus amigos, viendo como estaban corriendo para evadir los ataques de Mario.

- Tengo que ayudarlos - dijo Sakura levantandose - te dejare a ti el cargo de hablar con tu novia, tu alma se saparará de tu cuerpo por unos momentos para que tu mismo cumplas con mi trabajo ya que no puedo continuar en este momento - dijo Sakura y en ese momento saco con sus porpias manos el alma de Ryoma y coloco su cuerpo con delicadeza en el suelo.

- Que...sensación... - dijo Ryoma exaltado por el escalofrío que había sentido anteriormente.

- Date prisa y ve con Sakuno-chan - dijo Sakura cargando a Ryoma y lanzandolo a la jaula en donde se encontraba cautiva Sakuno.

- Sera... - pensó Ryoma enojado por lo que Sakura había hecho anteriormente.

Ryoma observó a una dormida Sakuno por varios minutos mientras la misma respiraba lentamente. Ryoma se sentó a su lado y se detuvo a pensar como haría para que Sakuno despertase y pudieran hablar. Volteo su vista nuevamente en direccion a la joven chica y continuo mirandola como si estuviese imnotizado.

Sakuno abrió los ojos, aunque no estaba consiente, sus ojos estaban completamente blancos, es como si el color rojizo se ubiese aclarado hasta quedar blanco.

- ¿Que es lo que necesitas, Ryoma-kun? - pregunto Sakuno con naturalidad mirando directamente a Ryoma.

- ¿Es Ryuzaki o otro condenado espiritu? - pregunto Ryoma cansado ya de la existensia de los espiritus.

- Soy Ryuzaki - respondio con seriedad la chica mirando a Ryoma con sus blacos y perdidos ojos - ¿Que es lo que necesitas, Ryoma-kun? Si vienes a contarme sobre de lo que te enteraste dejame decirte que estoy bien informada.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunto Ryoma notando como la chica comenzo a hablarle fríamente.

- Estoy de maravilla Ryoma-kun - dijo Sakuno levantandose y caminado en dirección a la puerta y saltando fuera.

- ¡Espera! - grito Ryoma saltando detras de ella, se sorprendio al ver que su cuerpo estaba ya abajo - uestedes como que hacen lo que quieren conmigo sin mi consentimiento...bola de engendros... - dijo.

* * *

Los tenistas estaban equivando cada ataque que el espiritu, Mario, les lanzaba. Con gran dificultad lograban evitar que los ataques los impactaran. Cada uno contaba solo con una raqueta para protegerse.

Los tenistas se separaron y cada cual se protegio con su raqueta, vieron como Sakura intervino en el acto y sin saber siquiera quien era ella, si era buena o mala, siguieron las ordenes de la chica.

Sorprendidos por lo que sus ojos veían estaban, sus raquetas despredían una energía con la cual podian defenderse y atacar.

- Esto es completamente sobrenatural, solo faltan Ichigo, las zampakutos y los shinigamis de Bleach - dijo Momoshiro alegre.

- Dejate de tonterias, si fuera Toushirou quien estuviera aquí esto ya ubiera terminado - dijo Sakura con estrellas en los ojos.

- s...S...S...Sakura... - decía Mario viendo al la chica quien estaba al frente de él.

- Mario - dijo igual la chica viendo al espiritu que al frente de ella estaba - nunca pense que fueras capas de hacer esto - dijo Sakura desepcionada.

- ¿¡Tu tambien estas del lado de ellos! - pregunto molesto Mario.

- Claro que no querido, es normal que a una chica le encante que su novio ande peleando por tener a otra chica - respondio sarcasticamente.

Mario y Sakura permanecieron observandose por unos segundos mientras los demas espectadores preparaban un plan de ataque, pues no tenian ni idea de lo que harían. Mario intento alejar a Sakura para poder continuar pero esta se negaba rotundamente sabiendo que el nunca le haría daño a ella.

Los tenistas, aprovechando sus nuevos poderes, idealizaron un plan que con seguridad y un poquito de suerte acabaría de una vez por todas con Mario. En una habitacion muy cercana a ese lugar, segun lo que Sakura les había informado, el punto debil de ambos, tanto de Sakura como Mario se encontraba. Aquel objeto seria el que detuviera toda atrosidad.

- Muy bien - dijo Kaidoh - entonces nosotros iremos a aquella habitación mientras ustedes lo distraen junto con Sakura.

- Perfecto - dijo Syuusuke - si lo hacemos acorde a lo dicho aquí todo saldra bien. Al ataque - dijo colocando su puño en el centro, seguido de los demas.

- Apartate Sakura - gritó Mario intentando apartar a Sakura del lugar.

- No entiendo en que te has convertido - dijo Sakura un poco triste - pero esto no terminará aquí - dijo con mas tono en su voz y atacando a MArio.

Mario esquivaba cada ataque que su novia le enviaba con dificultad pues no quería hacerle daño. El pensaba en lo linda que se veía enojada y cada rose que hacian al atacarse era como recordar cuando estaban vivos. En un pequeño descuido que tuvo Mario, Sakuno logro tocarlo con su ataque lo que pprovoco que MArio callera como un meteorito al suelo.

Sakura se preocupo y fue de inmediato a percaptarse de que el estuviera entero...al menos su esencia.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Mario? - pregunto preocupada Sakura mientras ayudaba a Mario a levantarse.

- Si, eres muy violenta - respondio MArio viendola con una sonrisa nostalgica.

- Eres un idiota - le dijo enojada - hacerme hacer estas cosas... ¿Puedes porfavor dejar a los chicos en paz?

- Necesito que Sakuno venga con nosotros...

- Lo que quieres es que Ryoma se quede solo, vasta de caprichoz - respondió levantandose, pero justo antes de que pudiera seguir hablando recibió un ateque de Sakuno.

- Alejate de Ryoma-kun malvada - dijo Sakuno aun con los ojos en blanco y mirando enojada a Sakura quien tenía su mano derecha sobre su mejilla. - No permitiré que le hagas daño.

- ¿Eres idiota o que? - pregunto Sakura mirando enojada a Sakuno quien la miraba fijamente a los ojos, hasta que comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

- Sakuno, ¿Que crees que haces? - cuestionó Ryoma desde donde estaba.

- Estoy protegiendo a Ryoma-kun.

- ''Ryoma-kun'' soy yo.

- Ryuzaki apartate - dijo Sakuno mientras cargaba una bola de energía en sus manos. Estaba dispuesta a lanzarla a como de lugar, pero Sakuno no se apartaba - Ryuzaki apartate, no lo diré mas - lo dijo sin embargo la chica no hizo caso, miro a Ryoma y luego a Ryuzaki - te lo adverti.

Sakura alzo la esfera de poder espiritual y la lanzo en dirección a Ryuzaki y Mario, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ryoma había alcanzado el puesto de Sakuno y la había apartado del lugar poniendola a salvo del ataque que Mario igual no había recivido.

Sakuno comenzo a moverse inquietamente intentando safarse del agarre de Ryoma pero el no la soltaba por ninguna ciscunstancia. Sakuno pataleaba fuertemente, de un momento a otro a Ryoma se le agotó la paciencia y puso a la chica contra la pared mientras la miraba a los ojos. Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos.

- ¿¡Que demonios es lo que te esta pasando! - pregunto enojado Ryoma mientras la niña estaba sorprendida - no ves que estamos preocupados por tí y solamente te comportas de esta forma, que rayos te pasa.

- Yo... - dijo la chica al borde de las lagrimas, sus ojos fueron oscureciendo.

- Explicame, explicamelo - decia mas exigente Ryoma.

- ¿¡Por qué sigues aquí! - pregunto Sakuno ya consiente y con sus ojos de su color original, llorando como nunca - ¿Por qué no te fuiste cuando podías? ¿Por qué no te mantuviste a salvo? Podías haberte librado de este infierno, ¿Por qué? ¿¡Porqué!

- Porque yo te amo Sakuno Ryuzaki - dijo Ryoma en un impulso e intento por detener sus incontables preguntas, su confesión la notó al sentir el silencio y el sonrojo que tenía la chica.

Todos los presentes en la sala habían escuchado las palabras de Ryoma y eran testigos del momento, no había sido una muy buena situación para declararse, nada deceado, pero lo había hecho. Todos en la sala estaban completamente sorprendidos por lo dicho, Ryoma y Sakuno estaban completamente sonrojados.

El problema de ahora en adelante sería...¿Cómo salir de aquel lugar?

**Hola, ¿Como estan? ¿Bien? ¡SUGOII! YO ¿Que como estoy? pues exelentemente mal. Me duele todo el cuerpo TT-TT pero nada. Bueno, no corregí los errores porque estaba muy lento y el cuadro no aparecía y salía despues de 20 horas y me cansé y lo deje así. JEjeje, no me digan vaga, lamento la demora mis lectores, eh estado ocupada ultimamente.**

**Lamento con todo mi corazón que el final esta a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero siempre habrá mas de Ryosaku para todos ^^  
**

**Anonimo:**

**Gracias, pero creo que debiste almenos poner un Nick, pero no importa Anonimo-chan, lo que les espera por vivir será un poco violento y ariesgado, pero no se preocupen, toda historia de amor tiene un final feliz...al menos eso es lo que siempre se espera.**

**RyosakuLovers:**

**Es un gusto realmente el que te haya gustado, la primera etapa del Ryosaku a estado en este capi. Apresio que leas mi fic. No esperarás mucho para el proximo capitulo...solo dos meses xD. no es sierto. bueno...no será mucho N' serio.**

**Bueno, ya a llegado la hora de decir ''Sayonara'' ''Matta Ashita Ne'' ^^  
**


	6. Nos encontraremos Nuevamente

Aunque habían escuchado una declaración inesperada se apresuraron y se fueron a aquella sala. Después se enterarían de los detalles. Ryoma aun sujetaba fuertemente a Sakuno. Sakuno no decía nada y solo lo miraba aunque Ryoma no la miraba a ella.

Mario escucho claramente las palabras de Ryoma y fue hacia él con toda intención de hacerle daño aunque fue detenido por Sakura quien se le lanzo manteniéndolo en el suelo debajo de su cuerpo tan esbelto y femenino. Sakura estaba llorando aunque tenía una mirada bastante decidida. Mario solo se confundió más.

-¿Por qué estas llorando? – pregunto Mario ansioso por saber la respuesta.

- Eso no te importa – dijo Sakura con un tono bastante frio aunque con la voz entre cortada. Solo logro desconcertar más a Mario.

Ryoma aun no soltaba a Sakuno, aunque no pareciera a él le gustaba estar tan cerca de la chica. Sentía algo extraño, su cuerpo…necesitaba volver a él rápidamente. Levanto la vista y vio que el sonrojo de Sakuno ya no estaba y ella lo miraba naturalmente. La soltó y se dejo caer en el suelo, Sakuno se arrodillo junto con él y lo abrazo fuertemente recostando su cabeza en su pecho. El acto sonrojo a ambos.

-Espere…mucho para que me dijeras eso – dijo Sakuno.

- Yo espere mucho para decirlo – dijo Ryoma correspondiendo el abrazo.

Cerca del lugar hubo una gran explosión, de repente Ryoma salió volando junto con Mario, el mismo lo sujetaba por el cuello. Sakura estaba gritándole a Mario que parara pero se vio obligada a interferir en aquel acto tan violento. Sakuno observaba aterrada.

-No entiendo esto – dijo Kaidoh sujetando aquel objeto entre sus manos – es algo muy…femenino.

- No es nada – dijo Fuji con una sonrisa – es muy bonito.

- Hay que llevarlo rápidamente – dijo Momoshiro – sino algo malo puede pasar.

En tan solo dos segundos Mario le había causado un daño mortal a Ryoma. Sakuno lloraba despechada y Sakura no podía creer lo que Mario había hecho. Posiblemente…Ryoma estaba muerto. Sakura pensó rápido y sacó su cuerpo de la jaula uniéndolo con su alma pero aun así Ryoma estaba tendido en el suelo como si durmiera.

-Ryoma-kun… - dijo Sakuno llorando y viéndolo. Una lagrima cayó sobre su rostro –…no mueras….

Mario no creía tampoco lo que había hecho, había hecho algo sin medir las consecuencias, un acto bastante inmaduro e impulsivo. No sabía qué hacer.

Un poder devastador comenzó a emanar de él, se había convertido en un «Zero» y algo extremadamente poderoso estaba en su interior. Ahora sí que sería difícil frenar todo eso. Sakura se elevo a la altura de Mario y comenzó a atacarlo sin control. Una batalla feroz se desato en aquel momento.

Sakuno estaba asustada y no sabía que podía hacer, tomo delicadamente el cuerpo de Ryoma y lo llevo hasta un lugar seguro en donde pudieran permanecer el rato. Necesitaba pensar en algo. Recordó que Tomoka estaba aun en peligro y, teniendo la llave, escalo hasta la jaula liberándola.

Los tres estaban en aquel rinconcito, dos de ellos inconscientes.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – cuestionaba Sakura furiosa, ya no lloraba, ahora estaba enojadísima. – Juraste que no le harías daño a nadie.

- No sé quién eres y no me interesa – dijo Mario siendo controlado por aquel espíritu Hanyou Zero – apártate de mi camino.

- No – dijo Sakura haciendo una jaula color rosa pastel alrededor del cuerpo de Mario encerrándolo. No soportaría mucho tiempo – _Chicos, deprisa…o todos morirán._

El poder espiritual era muy fuerte y un fuerte temblor había comenzado y el lugar había comenzado a desplomarse. Los tenistas estaban cerca de la habitación en donde la presión espiritual era más fuerte. Cuando llegaron fueron testigos de la feroz batalla que estaban teniendo los dos espíritus. Buscaron a los chicos y encontraron a Sakuno acercándose a la batalla. Fuji fue corriendo y la levanto para apartarla del lugar.

-¿Qué crees que haces Ryuzaki? – pregunto Syuusuke mientras corría hasta un punto seguro.

- Estoy tratando de reparar todo – dijo intentando zafarse – el me escuchará.

- El está siendo controlado – dijo Syuusuke – no reconoce ni a su novia.

- Pero… - Sakuno fijo su mirada en un objeto que Fuji tenía en la mano. Cuando llegaron al lugar todos estaban mirando a Ryoma con una cara triste. Sakuno lo miro y luego miro decidida a Fuji – debo hacerlo.

- Iremos contigo. – dijeron todos los demás.

- Los chico del curso de Ryoma que se queden aquí – dijo Momoshiro con voz de mando.

Todos se dirigieron al centro de la batalla. El tiempo estaba contado, si no acababan rápido morirían aplastados. Ya debajo de la feroz batalla podían escuchar claramente lo que los dos espíritus estaban diciendo.

-Sal de mi chico ahora – dijo Sakura enojadísima.

- Te dije que este cuerpo me pertenece.

- Él necesita saber mi secreto… ¡Sal!

- No.

- Sakura-chan – grito Sakuno llamando a Sakura. Sakura entendió el mensaje al ver aquel objeto en las manos de Sakuno y la subió, en menos de un segundo Sakuno estaba en frente de Mario incrustando la punta de aquel objeto en su pecho.

Flashback

_La chica estaba metida en la piscina my divertida y observando a Mario dormir desde el punto más alto de la misma. Pudo ver a una persona muy conocida por ella._

_-¡Nami! – dijo Sakura nadando hasta aquella persona – que bueno verte._

_- Lo mismo digo Sakura – dijo aquel chico – lamento mucho lo que te pasará hoy. Los Yakuza me tienen amenazado. Lo siento…_

_Sakura, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en el fondo de la piscina atada a uno de los toboganes junto con Nami, quien estaba muerto y su sangre flotando en el agua. Sakura no soporto mas y el agua lleno sus pulmones ahogándola. _

Flashback`s End.

Un destello blanco comenzó a iluminar la sala todo desapareció y todos estaban flotando en el aire. Sakuno sujetaba con firmeza aquella cajita musical con una princesita arriba. Mario volvió a la normalidad en pocos segundos y comenzó a desaparecer.

La cajita musical se abrió y un lindo collar de oro blanco, fino y delicado, salió y se coloco en el cuello de Sakuno, al final tenia un dije de corazón con una S en el centro. Sakuno sonrió.

-Gracias – dijo Mario aprovechando los minutos que le quedaban – me ayudaron a liberarme y a descubrir el misterio detrás de la muerte de mi novia.

- No toda la historia, aun nos queda descubrir por qué los Yakuza quisieron matar a Nami y a Sakura – dijo Momoshiro.

- El líder se intereso por mí – dijo Sakura – a través de Nami. Yo le dije que no y le di una cachetada. Después de eso no me volvieron a dejar tranquila. Fue medio año antes de mi muerte.

- ¿Quién no se fijaría en ti? – dijo Mario abrazando a Sakura, quien sonrió.

- Ryoma-kun… - dijo Sakuno observando a Ryoma quien no despertaba – el aun no reacciona – dijo preocupada.

- No te preocupes – dijo Mario – estará bien.

Mario termino de desaparecer y Sakura sonrió con un poco de tristeza en su interior se volteo a mirar a los demás y sonrió. Ella había alcanzado el descanso eterno.

Hubo un temblor de repente y todo se tornó negro.

-Sakuno-chan… ¡Sakuno-chan! ¿Estás bien? – una voz muy conocida para ella le estaba hablando.

-Tomoka-chan… ¿Cómo…? – Dijo levantándose de la cama - ¿Estamos en el hotel?

- Sí – respondió sonriente – mira es de mañana – dijo Tomoka – que tal si salimos a ver el sol mañanero.

- De acuerdo.

Las chicas salieron, Sakuno decidió guardar sus preguntas para más tarde, en ese momento, por alguna razón, sentía que no era el indicado. Cuando salieron al primer piso, en el lugar donde estaban antes de que todo comenzara, se encontraron con un gran banquete y a un Ryoma medio invalido en una silla.

-Ryoma-kun - dijo Sakuno preocupada.

-No te preocupes Ryuzaki – dijo Eiji – él está bien. Los médicos le dijeron que no hiciera mucha fuerza y está sentado ahí en contra de su voluntad.

- Ya veo… - dijo Sakuno.

- Ese collar nos dejara muchos recuerdos – dijo Tomoka.

Sakuno observo su cuello y vio que el corazón del collar se había vuelto color blanco. Sonrió. Ya no había mas problemas ni nada por el estilo, bueno…si quedaba uno… ¿Cómo hablaría con Ryoma?

-Sakuno – llamo Ryoma a Sakuno - ¿Puedes venir un momento?

- Me llamo por mi nombre – pensó Sakuno contenta – claro – dijo contenta acercándose a él.

- … - el guardo silencio por dos segundos mientras acomodaba las palabras que usaría en su mente y luego le susurró al oído – que no se te olvide que te amo mucho.

Sakuno se sonrojo notablemente y Ryoma solo miro a otro lado con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro. Los demás también sonrieron notablemente. Sakuno se sentó en la silla de al lado de Ryoma y sujeto fuertemente su mano.

-El amor juvenil…o debería decir amor fantasma – dijo Eiji recordando lo sucedido y viendo a Ryoma y a Sakuno hablar con cierto grado de timidez.

Pasaron los días y no había sucedido nada especial, todo había sido igual que antes. Ryoma le daba clases privadas de tenis a Sakuno. Los de Seigaku se habían graduado de una forma bastante hermosa. Tomoka era novia actual de un chico muy amigable y amable llamado Jeremy. Todo era felicidad.

Pasaron cinco años desde ese entonces Ryoma y Sakuno llevaban una relación muy bonita y agradable. Una noche, Ryoma invito a Sakuno a una cena en un restaurante bastante caro a la cual ella fue encantada. Reservaron un salón para ellos dos solos.

-Sakuno, tengo algo importante que decirte – dijo Ryoma mirando con atención a Sakuno.

- Dime…¿Qué sucede?

*** 10 años después***

Una chica pelirroja buscaba en una gaveta las cosas que se pondría ese día intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Eran las seis de la mañana. No quería levantar a su chico de su dulce sueño.

Vestida salió de la habitación y fue a otra habitación no muy apartada de la suya. Entro con delicadeza y observo un par de niños que dormían plácidamente sobre sus camas. Ambos de cuatro años. Que ternurita. Se acercó y los meció intentando despertarlos.

-Vamos ya es hora, hay que ir a la escuela – dijo dulcemente hablando con los niños que estaban ya despiertos.

- Déjanos dormir un poco mas – dijo la niña frotando sus ojos rojizos. Una niña de tez blanca con el pelo negro verdoso y los ojos rojizos. Al igual que su hermano.

- Sabes que no Haruhi – dijo Sakuno cargando a la niña – tu serás la primera en bañarte y no te preocupes el agua está caliente. Christian despierta luego vas tú.

- Si mami – dijo él niño cubriéndose con su sabana.

Los niños estaban aseados y listos para irse a la escuela, solo faltaba algo…el padre…el holgazán padre que todas las mañanas hacia lo mismo. Con el padre en el auto la familia fue a dejar a los niños en la escuela.

Sakuno volvió al auto en donde Ryoma manejaba. Ambos se fueron. Sakuno estaba bastante callada y no decía nada, a Ryoma le preocupo mucho la actiud que tenía Sakuno.

-¿Qué sucede? – cuestiono Ryoma con preocupación viendo el comportamiento de su esposa.

- Nada…no es nada.

- ¿Estás segura? – cuestiono Ryoma. – Se que no eres así, ya dime qué te pasa.

- Es que creí haber visto a Sakura…

- Segura que no fue un espejo…

- Mmm.

Ryoma y Sakuno continuaron hablando hasta que llegaron al trabajo en donde Sakuno estaría con las demás esposas de los empleados en una de sus reuniones semanales, hablando animadamente.

Sakuno había cumplido su papel de ir a recoger a los niños después de la escuela mientras Ryoma trabajaba. Ella caminaba con los niños mientras conversaban plácidamente. Una mujer se había detenido en frente de ellos.

-Que niños tan mas lindos – dijo acariciando la cabeza de la niña quien sonrió por el gesto.

La mujer era de piel blanca y cabello largo, pero un gorro que parecía de playa impedía que su rostro se viera. Aquella mujer se levanto y miro a Sakuno. Sakuno sonrió ampliamente.

-Ya sabes, solamente estoy viendo como están – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa – cuida bien a estos niños, Sakuno…

-Sí – dijo sonriendo.

Pasaron unos cuantos días y Ryoma había llevado a Sakuno al mismo lugar en que se habían comprometido.

Flashback.

_-Sakuno, tengo algo importante que decirte – dijo Ryoma mirando con atención a Sakuno._

_- Dime… ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Necesito que…me respondas… ¿Te quieres…_

_-Claro – dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa bastante amplia, sorprendiendo un poco a Ryoma, se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Ryoma dando le un beso. Ryoma se sonrojo, aun no se había acostumbrado._

_- Sabes demasiado – dijo Ryoma mirando su plato – Ven – Ryoma se levanto y ele extendió al mano a Sakuno. – Baila conmigo._

_Sakuno acepto con una sonrisa y se levanto, justo en ese instante un vals comenzó a sonar y Ryoma y Sakuno comenzaron a bailar con sus cuerpos cada vez mas juntos. «Lamento haberte ignorado por tanto tiempo» Dijo Ryoma abrazando a Sakuno mientras ella descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho.«No importa» dijo ella, «Es mejor tarde que nunca»_

_-I love U – dijo Ryoma._

_- Me too – djo Sakuno. – tenemos un amor extraño, quizás un amor fantasma. Quisiera estar más cerca de ti._

_- Tus deseos son ordenes para mí – dijo Ryoma acercando mas a Sakuno hasta formar un beso en medio del baile._

**FIN**

**YO LAMENTO EL RETRASO QUE TUBE…ES QUE SE ME DESCOMPUSO EL INTERNET TT-TT PERO YA ME DEVOLVIERON LA VIDA ^^ MI INTECILINA PARA EL CORAZÓN. Espero que les haya gustado este fic tanto como me gusto a mí. Pasen buenas y que Dios los guie y ampare. CcHhAaUu~**


End file.
